1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for a redundant path communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the primary method for data transmission between remote locations utilizes wired lines or fiber-optic cables. Some of the costs associated with this method are due to the expense in obtaining rights-of-way for the cable runs as well as installing the cables by burying or hanging. While this method has proven successful where great distances separate two locations, it is prohibitively expensive between locations that are within close proximity to one another. The dramatic growth and a demand for broadband services and the time and expense associated with deploying traditional wired lines or fiber-optic cables have led to the development of new wireless broadband access technologies. One of these new wireless technologies employs a light amplification stimulated emission of radiation (laser) beam to transmit information. Such a system may consist of at least two optical transceivers accurately aligned to each other with a clear line of sight to deliver the information using such a laser beam.
However, such communication laser beams may be viewed as being unreliable because of the possibility of link interruptions. Such interruptions include actual optical link interruptions due to flying objects, window washers, etc., and can be of short or long duration and occur at unpredictable frequencies. Additionally, communication laser beams employ complicated electronics which are exposed to severe environmental conditions. These environmental conditions can further contribute to the potential unreliability of such systems. Such systems are often subject to a single point of failure.